


Sparta

by Emyrys



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrys/pseuds/Emyrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparta, poleis dedicata alla guerra ed all'addestramento, dove gli spartiati comandano ed i servi obbediscono esattamente come dei cani ammaestrati, se uno di loro dovesse però ribellarsi, un altro servo avrebbe il coraggio di difendere il compagno e lasciarlo fuggire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparta

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMA PARTE DELLA MINI STORIA CHE HO SCRITTO IN UN MOMENTO DI SCLERO TOTALE PER VIA DEL CALDO.....non saprei come definirla...è nata con violenza, cresciuta con violenza e morirà nella violenza....BUONA FORTUNA SE AVETE INTENZIONE DI LEGGERLA!

Il sole accecante e il cielo terso annunciavano una settimana davvero molto calda, la più calda dell'anno a sentire i sacerdoti di Ares; Elis lavorava la terra dall'alba e le vesciche sulle mani e sui piedi iniziavano a sanguinare; Laetitia, la sorellina più piccola, stava correndo per il grande campo arato portando dei panni bagnati per alleviare il sudore ed il sangue di tutti gli schiavi che stavano ancora lavorando. Il padrone di Elis, Alkibiades, era un uomo forte, violento e orgoglioso di essere uno Spartiato, quasi tutte le sere dava banchetti sontuosi e tutte le notti una serva restava nel suo letto; accadeva anche di vedere molti uomini politici ubriacarsi e trattenersi nella casa di Alkibiades per una notte con le loro concubine. Elis a volte veniva scambiato per una ragazza se visto da lontano a causa della sua corporatura esile e dai capelli un po’ più lunghi e chiari del normale per un uomo, anche se i suoi muscoli lavoravano la terra ogni giorno ed una volta all’anno doveva correre il più veloce possibile per la poleis cercando di non farsi catturare durante la festa "ammazza i tuoi servitori perché ti sei stancato di loro" così l'aveva definita Caius che ogni anno riusciva a salvare la sua pellaccia e quella di Elis scovando posti davvero introvabili; la sua sorellina fortunatamente non doveva più partecipare a quel massacro terribile perché un altro servo si era innamorato di lei e, con il permesso di Alkibiades, era riuscito a sposarla.  
Elis da qualche giorno si sentiva osservato dagli occhi scuri e penetranti del suo padrone così, per non incorrere nelle sue ire aveva iniziato a lavorare sempre di più fino a stramazzare sul suolo per la stanchezza come quel mattino, era stato punito con cinque bastonate solo perché anche l’uomo che organizzava i turni di lavoro aveva visto quanto il giovane si fosse sforzato negli ultimi giorni; Caius la sera lo aveva ripulito dal sangue rinsecchito sulla schiena e aveva bendato le ferite, “Senti Elis, voglio scappare; vieni con me fuggiamo insieme e troviamo un posto dove vivere in pace, sappiamo coltivare la terra e costruire un riparo, te ne prego, sei l’unico amico che ho, non voglio morire e vederti morire schiavo di un uomo che sinceramente se ne frega di quello che fanno i suoi sudditi!” sussurrò Caius accorato “Amico mio ti sei scordato che noi apparteniamo al nostro padrone e questi collari lo dimostrano, lo sai che molti schiavi sono morti cercando di strapparseli dal collo, siamo esattamente come cani, Caius, dobbiamo la vita a Alkibiades ogni giorno” sospirò Elis “Lo stai difendendo Elis!” esclamò l’amico che girandosi per dormire pose fine alla conversazione “Scapperò tra una settimana, Elis, se sei così fedele al tuo padrone avvertilo, se invece hai ancora un po’ di dignità ed orgoglio, allora fuggi con me”.  
L’indomani Elis si alzò ma non guardò negli occhi il suo amico, si concentrò solo sul suo lavoro e così le giornate passarono lentamente fino al giorno prima della partenza segreta di Caius, nella grande casa la voce che un servitore sarebbe scappato a breve rimbalzava di bocca in bocca ma nessuno era in grado di dire chi fosse il pazzo che voleva rischiare la vita; furono interrogati i servitori che lavoravano nella casa e poi i contadini ma nessuno riuscì a trovare il futuro fuggiasco. Elis non smascherò Caius ma non accettò la sua offerta. Dopo qualche ora dopo lo sbarramento delle porte dove erano situati i giacigli degli schiavi, Elis sentì il suo amico alzarsi e rovistare nel pagliericcio in cerca di qualcosa, _probabilmente i suoi bagagli_ ipotizzò il giovane sospirando pesantemente; Caius riuscì ad uscire da quella cella enorme grazie all’aiuto di una guardia; sapendo che la strada che stava percorrendo Caius a quell’ora era sgombra, il biondo si rigirò nello straccio che aveva per coprirsi e si riaddormentò.  


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Il mattino seguente al momento della conta, le guardie si accorsero subito della scomparsa di Caius e partirono alla ricerca; i servitori però ebbero comunque da lavorare, le serve che portavano il cibo in sala dove Alkibiades pranzava con la moglie ed alcuni amici, non riuscirono ad evitare di raccontarsi i fatti di nuovo ed ad una sfuggì un commento _”Secondo me, l’aveva detto a Elis, ma sì! Quel giovane biondo che lavora nei campi! Stavano sempre insieme non ricordi? È ovvio che lui sappia qualcosa”_. Alkibiades sentendo quelle parole decise di attuare un piccolo strattagemma per ottenere informazioni.  
Elis venne accompagnato da due guardie nello studio del suo padrone, vedendolo in piedi davanti a lui, il giovane s’inginocchiò aspettando che il suo signore avanzasse le sue richieste, _” Abbiamo catturato il fuggiasco”_ disse il suo padrone bevendo del vino in un calice seduto sullo sgabello  davanti alla scrivania Elis non si sorprese nel sapere che il progetto di fuga di Caius era andato in frantumi, senza scomporsi il biondo rispose che stranamente, la notizia non aveva raggiunto la servitù; Alkibiades continuò imperterrito con il suo discorso: _” Devi sapere che ho fatto in modo che quel servo venga punito all’alba dell’indomani davanti a tutta la servitù”_ , a quella frase Elis ebbe i tremiti di orrore e terrore che Alkibiades voleva far comparire fin da subito, il giovane biondo cercò di avanzare qualche supplica per poter evitare l’umiliazione pubblica dell’amico ma il suo padrone non le accettò; _”Ci sarebbe un modo per evitare la punizione del tuo amico”_ sibilò Alkibiades, Elis sapendo che forse c’era ancora speranza per Caius promise che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sdebitarsi della grande pietà che il suo padrone voleva concedere; a quelle parole Alkibiades sorrise soddisfatto _”Dovrai giacere con me”_. Elis lo guardò sconvolto, _giacere con il proprio padrone è una cosa che fanno le serve!_ eppure gli occhi del suo padrone non accettavano un rifiuto; o quello oppure Caius sarebbe stato umiliato e poi ucciso. Elis annuì con lo sguardo e fece per andarsene, si aspettava di essere chiamato per la notte non che il suo padrone lo prendesse e lo trascinasse nelle sue stanze. Lo buttò sul letto con violenza e senza neanche aspettare che il giovane si rialzasse iniziò a spogliarlo strappando la tunica sgualcita lasciando Elis completamente nudo mentre gli occhi scuri del suo padrone penetravano la sua carne nuda che fremeva con l’aria, lo sguardo di Elis fissò imbarazzato il petto del suo padrone; ampio, forte ed allenato, era certo che il rapporto uomo-uomo fosse estremamente sbagliato, sapeva che i nobili se stufati dal gentil sesso provavano anche i giovani fanciulli, ancora poco cresciuti nell’adolescenza, ancora acerbi, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di dover subire lo stesso un giorno; lui nato come schiavo, doveva morire da schiavo, non da concubino; mentre questi pensieri turbinavano veloci nella sua mente il suo padrone era sceso a torturare la pelle del giovane, succhiò con estrema lentezza il lobo sinistro di Elis che, sentendosi schiacciato dal peso dell’uomo, cercò di allontanarlo per riprendere fiato. Alkibiades lo spinse giù sulle coperte schiacciandogli il petto con una mano mentre con l’altra si portava sulle labbra del giovane che, istintivamente, si serrarono; una fredda e crudele occhiata trapassò le iridi di Elis che permise alle due dita di entrare nella sua bocca, mentre le labbra che, fino al momento prima torturavano ora l’orecchio del giovane, sussurrarono ruvide e profonde un _”succhiale”_ così carico di passione che Elis non poté che obbedire ed iniziare a succhiare quelle dita che giocavano con la bocca del giovane, ad un certo punto però Alkibiades tolse con violenza le dita dalle labbra del giovane e le portò fin sotto l’attaccatura dei testicoli nascoste dalle lenzuola, a quelle attenzioni, che il biondo lo volesse o meno, il suo corpo reagì iniziando a strusciarsi verso la mano che gli stava carezzando zone che neanche da solo aveva provato ad esplorare; quando poi la mano strizzò piano i testicoli, Elis iniziò a gemere, il suo membro, dopo le carezze di quella mano peccaminosa che lo aveva volutamente ignorato si gonfiò cercando di attirare l’attenzione della persona che lo stava facendo vibrare come un fuscello nelle giornate ventose d’inverno; la mano di Alkibiades sfiorò piano l’asta del giovane causandogli fremiti e gemiti incontrollati; per zittirlo Alkibiades dovette infilargli la lingua in bocca, baciandolo con passione mentre la mano che teneva ferma il petto di Elis era andata a stuzzicare i capezzoli induritisi. Il biondo non capiva più nulla, aveva chiuso gli occhi quando aveva sentito le dita del suo padrone circondare il suo pene strizzandolo e da allora non li aveva più riaperti, si sentiva circondato dal suo padrone, soffocato dal suo odore di uomo, un profumo forte e selvaggio che gli penetrava i polmoni e la gola. Una scossa di dolore arrivò al cervello di Elis quando due dita  entrarono dentro di lui senza troppe cerimonie iniziando a penetrarlo, l’intrusione causò un fastidio tale da far stridere i denti al biondo che ormai si era aggrappato alle spalle del suo signore con la testa piantata nell’incavo delle spalle cercando di trattenere i gemiti di dolore. Quando ormai, il corpo di Elis era preparato abbastanza,  Alkibiades senza aspettare oltre tolse le dita ed entrò dentro di lui con un’unica feroce spinta. Elis urlò più volte nel tentativo di sfogare almeno un poco del dolore che stava provando; aveva cercato di liberarsi i fianchi trattenuti  dalla presa ferrea del suo signore che gli stava massacrando gli intestini ma non era riuscito nemmeno a muoversi di un centimetro data la pesantezza dal corpo di Alkibiades che lo bloccava. Tremando e gemendo, Elis, decise di abbandonarsi completamente al suo signore cercando di esternare il dolore dalla mente, un brusco movimento di Alkibiades però distrusse ogni tentativo di allontanamento mentale. Le spinte si susseguivano una più veloce e potente dell’altra fino a che così com’era tutto cominciato, tutto finì con un’ultima spinta furiosa ed il seme del suo signore che si riversava dentro di lui e scendeva lungo le cosce. Uscì da lui senza un minimo riguardo causando degli spasimi involontari al biondo che tremava e piangeva sconvolto dal dolore; l’unica premura che Alkibiades gli concesse fu quella di lanciargli addosso un telo per coprirsi e di andarsene senza fare commenti, lasciandolo nelle sue stanze in silenzio. Elis stremato non cercò neppure di alzarsi, non riusciva a sentirsi le gambe e ogni volta che muoveva un muscolo stilettale di dolore gli attraversavano il corpo facendo così decidere al biondo di chiudere gli occhi e dormire per qualche ora.

Quando si svegliò era ormai notte fonda, il suo signore sembrava essere tornato nella grande stanza da letto perché un piccolo lume risplendeva nell’oscurità della camera; del suo padrone però non c’era traccia ed Elis si alzò titubante ed incerto delle sue stesse gambe, raggiunto l’equilibrio ed ignorato le fitte doloranti che ancora  gli scuotevano le membra, il giovane aprì gli occhi e focalizzò ogni rumore proveniente dai dintorni della casa; proprio sotto la camera da letto c’era la sala da pranzo da cui provenivano le note di un flauto e le risate sguaiate di qualche commensale; quella sera c’era il grande banchetto organizzato in tutto e per tutto dal suo padrone e lui si era ritenuto fortunato quando aveva visto i servi che stavano nelle cucine lavorare come impazziti per far risultare i cibi perfetti. Elis raccattò i suoi indumenti stracciati, _non che prima fossero in uno stato migliore_ pensò e se li rimise addosso. Scese le scale con molta lentezza e riluttanza pregando gli dei di non fargli incontrare nessun servo conosciuto; fortunatamente gli dei lo ascoltarono ed Elis riuscì a tornare nella grande stalla dove dormivano i contadini. Qui però, Elis sapeva che non sarebbe stato troppo facile eludere gli sguardi e le domande dei compagni e cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile si avviò al suo solito giaciglio prima che una mano lo agguantasse per il colletto della tunica stracciata. Con il fiato sospeso dalla paura e dalla sorpresa il biondo si girò  sospirando poi tranquillo nel riconoscere nei lineamenti  semi-nascosti dalla notte, il viso di sua sorella che lo guardava un po’ divertita dalla sua reazione; con un sorriso gentile gli porse un cestino coperto da un panno e lo salutò per poi rimettersi a dormire vicino al marito che russava beato. Quel piccolo colloquio silenzioso riuscì a rallegrare un poco lo spirito di Elis, che una volta sedutosi al suo posto sfilò via il panno dal cestino scoprendone il contenuto, una mela un poco di uva ed una pagnotta quasi morbida; Elis benedisse sua sorella e pregò gli Dei di proteggerla sempre ed in ogni circostanza. Terminato il pasto si coricò per qualche altra ora sapendo che il giorno dopo nessun servo si sarebbe alzato data la lunga nottata e per Elis quello fu più che bene dato che anche mentre si rigirava nel fieno il basso ventre continuava a dolere. All’alba, il biondo si alzò e si permise di darsi una lavata con l’acqua gelida del pozzo che avevano vicino alle stalle; si applicò un rudimentale bendaggio e si avviò verso le stalle dove qualche altro contadino sbadigliando si stava avviando.  
Passavano i giorni e di Caius, Elis non aveva più sentito parlare, aveva chiesto a qualche serva se si sapevano notizie di lui ma a quanto pareva Caius era scomparso nel nulla, non che il biondo si aspettasse che tutti nella grande dimora di Alkibiades sapessero dove fosse andato a finire quel ragazzo, che per lui era quasi come un fratello, ma anche lui aveva iniziato ad insospettirsi quando era stato chiamato un'altra volta per giacere con il suo signore. _Giacerai con me anche qu sta notte. Fatti trovare nelle mie stanze_ aveva detto ed Elis aveva obbedito; nemmeno quella sera il biondo era riuscito ad alzarsi. Quel mese per di più era il momento più difficile per i servitori; dopotutto la gara per la sopravvivenza stava per iniziare ed Elis sapeva già dove provare a nascondersi però non era tanto sicuro sulla sua velocità e prontezza di riflessi dopo quella sera, infatti, il suo padrone l’aveva posseduto più volte lasciandogli molti lividi violacei sui polsi e sulle caviglie.

La gara per la sopravvivenza era iniziata e moltissimi servi si erano riversati nelle strade della città correndo disperati, cercando di non farsi trovare dagli spartiati felici ed eccitati per una caccia interna in cui, ovviamente, erano in vantaggio sia per il numero sia per la conoscenza della città. Elis era riuscito a rifugiarsi dentro ad un vicolo cieco, agli occhi di tutti, in realtà uno dei tanti nascondigli trovati da Caius durante gli anni di questa tortura. La testa che vorticava e l’ansimare veloce lo preoccupavano di più di quanto avrebbe pensato in passato; le gambe erano troppo deboli e sapeva bene che se fosse stato scoperto in quel momento di sicuro non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una qualsiasi fuga. Percepì un fruscio alle sue spalle ed colpo alla testa che lo tramortì. Capì in quell’istante che stava morendo, lo sentiva a pelle, uno strano calore lo pervase, non era felice di morire, era ovvio, ma piuttosto che vivere una vita del genere forse una morte veloce e rapida come un colpo alla testa era di gran lunga più desiderabile. Riuscì a pensare solo questo poi il buio più totale lo avvolse.

 

Delirio estivo-autunnale v.v

EVVIVAAAAA E' FINITA..... forse ....Spero davvero che non sia stata una cosa impossibile e mi dispiace tanto anche averla spezzata ma volevo aspettare un pochetto (MINKIAAAA QUATTRO MESI!!!) ehhh vabbehhhhh!! fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!!!!


End file.
